Two for the Road
by RaiLei
Summary: ”I’m tired of being alone – you remind me that I’m not alone. You were always there for me.” [oneshot] She'd do anything for him... but he was leaving without her.


Two for the Road

---

Selphie hummed to herself as she turned the shower off, ceasing the flow of the cascading water. Wrapping her bright yellow towel around her frame, she stepped out onto the cold linoleum, shivering as her feet made contact with it.

That was cold!

She sighed, leaning up against the small counter in the bathroom. He was leaving today – heading back for the Galbadian Garden. She never really noticed how much she was going to miss him . . . they spent so much time together at the Balamb Garden. Selphie couldn't picture herself going back to the old days where everything was the same as the day previous. He always made the day more exciting and different from the rest.

His goofy humor, his sarcastic wit and the way he always tried to act tough – especially in front of her.

She thought it was endearing. He always tried to act like the tough guy – what with him toting that large gun around all the time – but yet, all he really was, was lonely.

"That's the life of a sniper." She chirped, leaning forward to brush her palm across the steamy mirror.

Her reflection stared back at her, looking the same as every other day, expect for one small detail. Gravity did always seem to defy her hair, her hair still curled up at the ends – even though her hair was soaking wet and all the hair products she had used for that day, had swirled down the showers drainpipe. The only thing that was different in the mirror; was that her emerald green eyes weren't as bright as normal. The cheerfulness seemed to have vanished, a frown appearing on her features as well. She tried to act happy for those around her – the cheerful one in the group.

But right now, all she wanted to do was be sad. She was losing her other half, her best friend. Although they weren't dating . . . she thought all they needed was time.

_We'd get there within time_, she thought_. I doubt that now . . . he'll go back to Galbadian, forget all about me. Then find another girl to hang all over him. He'll forget me like that. _She snapped her fingers, glaring down at her pale fingers.

"How can you just up and leave like that? You could at least come and say goodbye to me! Ah, he can be so mean sometimes!"

"_Selphie, I'll never understand what you see in him. He's such a playboy!" Rinoa laughed, shaking her head as she dropped into the cafeteria chair across from Selphie._

_Selphie shrugged, taking a bite of her hotdog. She had been early today and actually got one. Boy; was Zell mad when she wouldn't give him her hotdog. Claimed she was a mean girl, ruffled her hair and disappeared somewhere within the crowd._

_  
"He might have been, but I can be myself around him."_

"_What do you mean?" Rinoa asked, her face scrunching up in confusion._

"_I think I understand what she means. She can show her other sides to him. She can show him things without holding back." Quistis said, dropping down in the seat beside Selphie._

"_Exactly!" Selphie shouted, pointing her milkshake in Quistis general direction. "You must be the same around Squall – I bet you show him different sides of yourself that you never show us, or vice-versa. We all know that if Squall was his silent, brooding self around you as well, your relationship would go nowhere!"_

_Rinoa nodded, muttering something sheepishly, making both Selphie and Quistis break out laughing._

Selphie opened up her closet, looking intently and critically at all the different outfits that hung within. Her nose curled up as she looked at each outfit individually. None of these outfits would do for what she had in mind.

She knew that Irvine would most likely leave during the middle of the night – _I'm not good at goodbyes. We'll leave it at that; he had said with a_ _shrug_ – but like always, Selphie had her own agenda. He didn't want anyone to come out and meet him . . . but he didn't say that they couldn't stake out the train station that went to Timber! She would just wait there for him to arrive and then . . . well, she'd go on instinct from there. Yes, that did sound like a good idea.

"I guess I'll have to settle for this." Selphie mumbled; reaching for the yellow jumper she wore on her off time from her SeeD work.

Reaching out for the hanger the jumper hung on, she saw it. There it was, out in the open if you looked close enough. Sitting on the floor underneath her jumper, sat a pale green bag. Her eyes lit up, it had to have been a present! But . . . who would have given it to her? She shrugged; a present was a present. Who was she to complain? Ignoring the hanger and jumper for the time being, Selphie grabbed the pale green bag, and skipping over to her bed, dropped the bag lightly onto her mattress.

Climbing up beside the bag, she tucked her feet underneath her, staring intently at the bag. A white card hung off the string handle of the bag. Smiling, she opened the small card up; messy handwriting stared back at her.

Hey Selph – Don't open it until tomorrow.

She raised an eyebrow at the small message; she knew who it was from – Irvine. Looking up at the clock hanging above her dresser, it read off; 12:01. She shrugged, eyeing the bag up. In her mind, it was tomorrow. With a squeal of joy, she plunged her hands into the bag, pulling out the many multi-coloured tissue papers, fluttering down to the ground as she let go. She gasped as she saw what they under the tissue paper, her hands tentatively stretching out to grab the material.

"Wow, I didn't know he'd actually do this for me!"

In her hands was a pale yellow, spaghetti strap cowboy dress that had tassels hanging on the fringe of her dress. It was beautiful in her opinion. Seeing more tissue paper underneath the dress she quickly pulled it out, wondering what else he would have gotten her. He didn't need to do all this for her – he was the one that was leaving! She should have been getting him something. Her hands then came across the next item he had placed in her bag. Her jaw dropped when she saw it – cowboy boots. They were a light cream coloured pair of boots that looked like they would come just a little bit below her knees, with a strip of brown around the top of the boots and the fringe around the heels, a small design stitched onto the front. She smiled. He always did think a lot about what she told him – this proved it. She shook her head; underneath the cream coloured boots was a black cowboy hat that looked similar to his.

". . . this is so much!" She squealed; looking at the items she had laid out on her bed. "And what did I get him? Nothing! Oh man, I am such a horrible friend!"

Holding the hat out to put it down next to the dress and boots, a folded up piece of paper fluttered out, resting on the bedspread. She raised an eyebrow at the piece of paper resting innocently on the bed. Curiosity getting the better of her, she reached out for the note, her green eyes scanning quickly over the note.

"Hey Sefie –

I knew you always wanted to be a cowgirl! I remember you told me that last Halloween because you couldn't find yourself the "perfect" costume – you told me at least six times! So, as my goodbye present I went out and bought one for you. You'll have to send me a picture of yourself. I suppose my train is long gone by now.

Come visit me in Galbadian sometime!"

She smiled as she read the small note out loud. Of course she'd go and visit him! She'd have to be insane not too! They hung out almost 24/7 in Balamb. Heck; sometimes they even ended up sharing a dorm room when Selphie ended up having a bad dream. Okay . . . so it wasn't really a bad dream, more or less just the need to be close to him.

"When did he say he was leaving?" She mused to herself, staring in between the note Irvine had written and to the clock that hung above her dresser. "I'll be gone when you read this . . . he's leaving tonight!" She muttered, her voice muffled by her hand.

He was planning on leaving in the middle of the night . . . this present. It was his way of saying goodbye to her. She shook her head, her gaze resting on the clothes lying out on her bed. Her frown immediately turned upside down, a grin lighting up her face, her eyes sparkling lively.

"I'll go meet him! No way am I letting him leave without saying goodbye to me; meanie!"

Dropping her towel to the floor, she quickly grabbed the yellow dress, tossing it on over her head. She grinned, twirling around in front of the mirror. Irvine had a good eye. The dress fit her perfectly, hugging all her features in the right places. The top – she was thankful, knowing what ran through Irvine's mind almost non-stop – didn't show off a whole lot of cleavage. That was good in her books! The rest of the dress hugged her tightly otherwise, until her hips where the dress then flared out a little bit. Grabbing the light coloured boots she threw them on, trying to catch her balance as she placed the black cowboy hat on top of her head. She paused as she placed the hat on her head. It smelled familiar . . . just like him.

Inwardly, she grinned. Was this Irvine's hat? A grin broke out over her face; if it was his hat, she would be speechless. He never went anywhere without his hat. Looking at herself in the mirror, only one thing came to mind: she looked good!

"Woohoo! I so look like a cowgirl now!" She grinned, skipping out of her dorm room, locking the door behind her.

"Hey Selphie." Zell called with a wave, starting down the dormitory corridor.

"Hiya Zell," Selphie chirped, weaving her wave past the martial artist. "See you later."

"You sure are happy," He mused, watching her walk down the hallway. "Where are you going anyways? Its past curfew, the only place open is the Training Center. Hey! You don't even have any weapons on you! Are you suicidal?"

Selphie laughed, shaking her head. "Nope, I'm going to the train station in Balamb to see Irvine off! Look what he got me! Way cool, huh?"

Zell laughed, shaking his head, watching her twirl around in front of him. "He did all the guys here a favor by getting you that dress." He ducked, avoiding the swat Selphie was aiming at him. "But, I saw Irvine leaving about an hour or so ago. You'll never catch up with him on foot."

Selphie stopped, turning around to face him. "Can I borrow your car then?"

"Squall and Rinoa took it," He grimaced. "Sorry Selph."

She looked down at the ground for a moment, before smiling brightly up at him. "That alright, but I want to drive it another day!" She called over her shoulder, throwing him a wave. "I'll get there somehow! I'm determined!"

Zell laughed, waving after her. "Bye."

---

The whistle of the train sounded, echoing off the expanse of the station. The train's conductor was standing at the train's door, calling out that this was the final boarding call for Timber. Irvine sighed, resting his gun against his shoulder.

"Time to go," He muttered, taking one last look at Balamb's scenery. He was sure going to see Balamb – well, at least one girl in particular. "Galbadian's waiting."

His footsteps echoed across the train's walkway as he headed towards the boarding area. The train station was relatively quiet at night, which was a good thing in his mind. It gave Irvine plenty of time to think about what happened since he met up with the others in the Galbadian Garden months ago. It was too bad that Galbadian had sent an official order that stated he came back to the Galbadian Garden.

"Ticket please."

Irvine stopped, looking up at the man in front of him. He was dressed up in the Balamb's train station uniform, holding his hand out impatiently. Realizing what he wanted, Irvine fished through his coats' pockets, looking for the ticket. Coming in contact with the small paper, he pulled it out, holding it out for the man. The man took the ticket, looking it over for authenticity before ripping a piece of and holding it back out to Irvine.

"You're just in time. The train is going to leave soon."

Irvine nodded, shoving the ticket back into his coat pocket and stepped up the small stairway that led onto the train. The inside of the train looked exactly like any other train. The seats were all the same; all old and beaten up, the stuffing coming out of the more unfortunate cushions. The passengers, were all grumpy looking and were either trying to read a magazine or try and get some sleep. At least Timber was the next stop; he'd soon be out of there. A few more hours and he'd be home again . . . and back to where all the girls were.

For some reason, that didn't seem as important ant more. He had to laugh at himself, if it was two months ago he would have been sliding up to ever female on the train, and now? All he could think about was the ever-smiling brunette he left behind.

"At least I didn't have to say goodbye. God knows I couldn't say goodbye to those puppy dog eyes of hers." _. . . I'd be staying for sure then._

Flopping down in a booth all to himself, he sighed staring out the window. The train moved suddenly, the engines and wheels slowly starting to work. The Balamb scenery outside of his window started to move, rushing away from the quickly moving train. He shook his head, this was the end. He wouldn't be back to Balamb for a while now. He supposed he could come back when he graduated from Galbadian . . . but that wouldn't be for another few years. Would Selphie still be single by then? He doubted it, she was too pretty to try and wait years for him to come back.

"Is this seat taken?"

Irvine shook his head, his eyes never leaving the scenery rushing past the window. He vaguely heard the girl huff in response as she sat down, the cushion sinking under the added weight.

---

Selphie's feet were killing her. She have to get used to these boots, she was so used to doing everything with sandals on! The cold night air whipped around her, the wind quickly chilling her though her cowboy dress. It was colder then she originally though, she should have asked Zell if she could have borrowed the coat he was wearing. It was too late now to turn back; the glow of Balamb town wasn't that far away now. She couldn't – wouldn't – let Irvine go without a goodbye. She was determined to see it through until the end; everyone always said she was the determined one of them all.

Shaking her head, she picked up her pace, running quickly down the path that led her into the small town of Balamb. She quickly past the car dealership, ignoring the catcalls they gave her, and ran through the town to where the train station was located. Only was she was within the train station, did Selphie stop her run. She doubled over, panting heavily.

"Last call of the night for Timber." An announcement called out over her head.

"That was close!" Selphie mused to herself, standing up to her right height.

She had to hurry! The train would leave the station soon! Fishing around in the small brown purse she had with her, she grabbed a hand full of gil she made a beeline for the ticket wicket.

"One ticket to Timber, please!"

The man behind the glass grunted a form of reply, looking up at the hyperactive girl in front of him. "What class?"

Selphie blinked, as she rocked back and forth on the balls on her feet. She rolled her eyes to the sky; what kind of class would Irvine had bought? He wasn't known to be the richest of them all.

"Standard?" She said at length.

The man nodded, punching something into the terminal in front of him. The terminal whirled, printing out a train ticket. He handed it to Selphie, taking the gil from her hands greedily. "The train for Timber is in Terminal Ten. You should hurry though, it will depart soon."

Selphie called a thanks over her shoulder as she spun around on her heels. She had to catch up with Irvine, she just had to! She ran down the train's walkways, her footsteps echoing heavily off the metal flooring. The terminals around her all looked the same, where was ten? She had seen four a while back; and there was eight. Ten had to be around here!

"Terminal Ten, where are you?" Selphie called in a sing-song voice, stopping to look around the terminal.

"Last Call for Terminal Ten!" The ticket master called from behind Selphie.

She quickly whirled around, her eyes locking onto the ticket master. "Wait!" She shouted, grabbing her ticket and waving it around. "I have a ticket, don't leave without me!" She yelled, running down the terminal, ignoring the pain that her boots were giving her.

"You got here just in time." The ticket master said, smiling down at the out of breath brunette. "You got family in Timber, then?"

Selphie shook her had, taking the ripped ticket back from the man. If she didn't have such a one track mind, she might have released that he was trying to hit on her.

"I made it!" Selphie grinned, looking around the trains' many compartments. She vaguely heard someone come in behind her – it was probably the ticket master – the door was shut and the train started to move, it rumbled away beneath her feet.

"Miss?" The Train Master grinned down at her, placing a hand on her back and pointing down the aisle. "You'll need to go and find your seat. Do you need any help finding one?"

Selphie blinked, looking up at the man for the first time. He looked no more then twenty and he had sandy blonde hair. Selphie just sighed, shaking her head at him.

"No, I'm fine." With a wave, she started down the aisle, the ticket master staring dejectedly after her. Opening the door to the seating compartment, Selphie quickly vanished from view, leaving the ticket master standing there. Her green eyes roamed the small compartment, looking intently at the people in every seat.

She grinned – she saw him immediately. She couldn't miss him if she tried too! Grinning, Selphie bounded down the aisle of the train, stopping beside him. Inwardly she sighed with relief, he wasn't hitting on any girl and he had an empty seat beside him. Irvine didn't seem to hear Selphie approach, as he seemed to only be staring out the window. Was he even awake?

"Is this seat taken?"

Irvine shook his head, muttering something she couldn't understand and then he went back to staring out the window. Selphie huffed, flopping down in the seat beside him. He didn't even look at her – and she got all dressed up for this too! He had given her these – you think he would at least notice. He should at least know her voice by now! She stifled a laugh as she saw him stiffen up beside him – he probably thought she was another groupie – he had probably hoped she wouldn't have sat beside him.

_Maybe I should have sat across from him_, Selphie though, rolling her eyes. _He would have seen me by now._

The two sat there in what seemed like an awkward silence, Irvine staring out the window and Selphie staring quizzically at him every once and a while. Selphie stared down at her hands; she had to break this silence. It was starting to get to her.

"Do you miss her?"

Irvine shrugged, sagging against the window pane.

Selphie's eyes narrowed – a shrug? What kind of answer is that!

"You must have left someone behind," she tried again. "Otherwise, you wouldn't be like this."

Irvine remained silent, staring intently out the window. Selphie didn't think that he was going to reply to her – she'd hit him if he didn't! – but he did, in a really low voice that she had to strain to hear.

"It's none of your business."

"I think it is," Selphie countered, nodding her head as a smirk graced her features. "You left without me."

She bit back a laugh as she watched Irvine freeze. Selphie guessed there were probably a million things going through his mind as he turned to look at who was sitting beside him. Selphie smiled up at him, as he seemed to freeze again as he saw her.

"Hey there."

Irvine blinked back his surprise – in Selphie's opinion, it didn't seem to help any.

"Sefie!" He said; surprise still evident in his voice. She just nodded in reply as he pulled her into a hug. "What are you doing here?"

Selphie grinned, pulling on his ponytail. "I came here to see you off, silly! What did you think? Only you didn't wait for me, so I had to follow after you . . ."

Irvine shook his head, pulling back from the hug, grasping Selphie's shoulders' instead. "I figured as much, but why are you here, on the train? I was going to call you from Galbadia . . . hey! That's the dress I bought for you!"

Selphie grinned widely, throwing her head back in a laugh. "That it is! Do you like it? I wanted to show it to you in person . . . a picture just wouldn't do it justice! You deserve to see it in person! It fits so perfectly though . . . how'd you do it?"

Irvine grinned, looking away from Selphie and stared out the window. "I paid Rinoa twenty gil to go through your room and bring me on of your dresses."

Selphie blinked back surprise, before shaking her head. Shifting down the small bench, she whacked him lightly on the head. "Figures you'd do something like that . . . but I am surprised. How come you just didn't do it yourself?"

Irvine turned back to look at her, a smile appearing. "That was option number two."

Selphie grinned, shaking her head. No matter what, Irvine would always to Irvine. She shrugged, leaning up against his side, as he placed his arm around her shoulders. "Option number two . . . you sure have changed then. Heck, when we first met – ah, well, I guess I mean 'again' – you would have just gone through my drawers on your own."

Irvine shrugged, flicking the rim of Selphie's cowboy hat. "Shouldn't you be back in Balamb though? I can't believe you're breaking curfew just because of me."

Selphie shrugged, shifting closer to the cowboy again. "It doesn't really matter to me anymore – I'm happy here."

"But, you can't stay at Galbadia forever, they'll call you back. Balamb will write an order saying for you to return – don't worry though! We'll definitely meet up again when we get out of the Garden."

Selphie shook her head, bringing her knees up closer to her body, as she pulled down the rim of the hat. "I don't want to be where you aren't – everyone has someone back in Garden; Squall and Rinoa, Quistis and Seifer, even Zell has that library girl. I don't want to be a third wheel again, that's what I was before you came along. With you there, I wasn't a third wheel." Selphie twisted around on the bench to look up at him. "I'm tired of being alone – you remind me that I'm not alone. You were always there for me."

Irvine sighed, pulling the brunette closer to him. Selphie seemed to comply, leaning her head on his shoulder. "So, I guess you'll be following me to the ends of the earth? Or, wherever I go then?"

Selphie nodded, grinning up at him. "More or less . . . you can't leave without me! Look at what I have here though," Selphie fished through the small purse she had brought, pulling out a piece of folded white paper. She unfolded it, and with a smile, showed the paper to Irvine. "I'm used to moving around lot, so I got these two days ago – Quistis got them for me."

Irvine blinked, looking at the papers' small writing. "It's transfer papers . . . Sefie. . .?"

"I'm transferring to the Galbadian Garden. Quistis signed the paper for me; all I need is your headmaster to sign it. Squall and them will bring over my things later –I didn't see the point in bringing it now, heck! Only Quistis knows that I'm transferring there."

Irvine laughed, curling the ends of Selphie's hair. "I should have known you'd do this! I guess it's going to be just like old times then – just you and me." Selphie scowled up at him, but grinned at his expression instead. "It's just us; two for the road then."

"Two for the road – just like old times." Selphie mused, pushing a strand back behind her ear. "I like the sound of that."

Irvine nodded, the two of them lapsing into a silence. The silence was anything but awkward though. They had finally found each other once again, after losing touch for so long after the Orphange was gone and they were sent away to different Gardens. It would be just them like the old times – her spunky attitude getting them into trouble and his laid back attitude getting them out of trouble.

Yup, just like old times . . . but this time, it was just the _two_ of them.

"I got a question for you, Irvine." Selphie said, breaking the silence.

"Shoot away, Sefie dear." He replied with a laugh.

"This hat – is it yours?"

Irvine grinned, casting his glance up. "Why, look at that – mine's gone!"

Selphie rolled her eyes, elbowing him playfully. "That's not funny!"

Irvine shook his head. "No, I suppose not; but yes, the hat is mine."

"Why'd you give it to me? This is like your trademark!"

He just laughed, flicking the rim of the hat before gripping her shoulder. "I couldn't find a cowboy hat that would fit you and go with that outfit . . . so you got mine. Don't tell me you don't like it? It was supposed to remind you of me . . . I didn't want you to forget me again with those Guardian Forces!"

Selphie just laughed, pulling his hat down further. "Of course I liked it!" _It smelled like you,_ she thought to herself. "I was just surprised as to why you would give it to me."

"Well, know you know." Irvine replied, looking out the window. "Hey, it looks like we're near Timber now."

Selphie sat up, leaning across Irvine to look out the window. "I guess we are . . . so, here's to the future? Just you and I"

"Just you and I." Irvine replied, as Selphie grinned widely, her eyes glued to the scenery.

---

. . . It was perfect –, it was just going to be the two of them for some time now.

No interruptions, no nothing.

Just them – two people for the ever winding road that takes you to tomorrow.

---


End file.
